Teaching Bella
by star-crossed twilight
Summary: Edward teaches Bella how to ride a bike. With her clumsiness and his charm, can they work it out? NEW PLOT TWIST! Why is Edward so nervous? What's he trying to say? Does he really want to teach her how to bike? Click and see if you like it!
1. Persuasion

Bella POV

**Bella POV **

I stared at the shiny thing in front of me. " Edward?! What is that doing here?!"

Edward patted the thing with satisfaction and grinned. "That _**bike, **_my Bella, is yours. It's high time you learned how to ride a bike.

My eyes widened in horror. "WHAT?! You're going to teach me how to ride a bike?!" Memories flashed through me of the only time I attempted to ride a bike--twelve years ago, at the age of five. After a few turns in my small driveway, I managed to hit a small pebble, fall down and break a tooth. I stayed away from bikes since that fateful--and painful day.

I snapped back to the present when Edward put his arm around me and smiled in his dazzling way. "Don't worry, Bella. I won't let you fall."

"Oh shoot." I thought. "He's working the charm on me again."

"You've got to resist, Bella." I said to myself. Mental images of me hitting a tree or falling over assailed me.

I almost convinced myself to refuse until Edward leaned close and kissed me lightly. I could smell his scent and feel him stroking my hair softly.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot," I heard myself saying. I sighed. Why did I even bother trying to resist?

**Edward POV**

I've always marveled at Bella's sense of self-preservation. Bloodthirsty vampires, rampaging werewolves, hey, no biggie but when it comes to simple things like dancing and biking, fear overtakes her. Well, let's see if I can change that.

I decided to get her a 4300 Disc (A/N I'll try to post the pic in my profile) bicycle for safety and comfort. Now, the only thing to do was to convince her to give it a chance. That wouldn't be too hard. I dazzle her, don't I?

I parked the bike in front of her house, early in the morning. As soon as she stepped out of the house, she saw the bike. She looked absolutely appalled I was scare she would hyperventilate.

"Edward?! What is that doing here?!" Uh-oh. She didn't sound happy. I gestured to the bike and told her I would be teaching her how to ride a bike. She panicked more, even if I said that I would be teaching her. Hmmm, then she must really detest bikes. Time to work on the charm.

"Don't worry, Bella, I won't let you fall." She hesitated, her eyes searching mine. She looked down and was about to speak up when I leaned toward her and kissed her. Mmm..Her smell, as always, delighted me. And the feeling of her in my arms brought me complete pleasure yet complete pain-the pain of realizing that I was a danger to her.

" Alright. I'll give it a shot," she said. I knew it. Now, let me introduce her to more carefree, happy days together.

--**A/N..So how was it? Should I continue it? Or not? If I do, what do you think should happen? I'll post a poll on it. I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. It's my first post. **


	2. A Surprise

Disclaimer: All these characters aren't mine—they're Stephenie Meyer's

Disclaimer: All these characters aren't mine—they're Stephenie Meyer's. I just borrowed them 'cuz they're fun to play with.

Bella POV

I woke up early on that memorable day. It was a cloudy Saturday morning. At first, I didn't get out of bed. I was apprehensive, knowing that I would embarrass myself in front of Edward yet I was excited too. Just the presence of Edward thrills my mind. That made me get out of bed and rush to prepare. I dressed in a pair of jeans, a light blue tank top and a denim jacket.

When I opened the front door, Edward was there. He wound his arms tightly around my waist and whispered in my ear, "ready, love?" I could only nod dazedly as he leaned in to peck me softly on the lips.

He opened the passenger door of the car for me almost the same time he slid gracefully into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" I queried. "I thought that you're going to teach me how to

ride a bike."  
"Well, that's what I'm going to do, but first we need to get to the park." (A/.N: I know Stephenie never mentioned a park but…)

"Why the park? Why not the meadow? It's our special place."

"It's more spacious at the park."  
"Oh." I noticed that Edward looked anxious and that he was thinking very hard about something. "Oh no," I thought, "is he going to break up with me—again?" Now that really made me anxious to the point of hyperventilating.

Edward POV

Bella was certainly surprised that I got her a bike. Little did she know that she was about to get an even bigger surprised. The bike was just an excuse. I looked at Bella, her brown hair blowing softly against her face and her soulful eyes looking curiously at me . I held her hand and wished that everything would go as planned.

Sooner than I wished, we arrived at the neighborhood park. It was deserted. Good. More privacy for Bella and me. I gulped and shook my head to clear my thoughts. I've never been this nervous before. The feeling was strangely unfamiliar.

Bella POV  
Once we arrived, I looked at Edward. He really was acting odd. He smiled his crooked half-smile, his eyes warm and all my thoughts melted way."

"This way, Mademoiselle," he said as he helped me out of the car. "Your carriage awaits." We both laughed as he took the bike out of the trunk of his Volvo.

I looked around at the green park peppered here and there with trees. It was empty. At least only my Edward would see me fall off the bike. He put the bike on the cement walkway as I attempted to ride it.

He leaned over me and said, "Let's work on your posture first." I could smell his scent and it made me heady. His hands enclosed mine and I could think no more. Suddenly, he chuckled. "Bella, we'll never get to finish if you don't focus."

I sighed. "Alright, alright. But you do know I'm only doing this for you, right? "

He grinned and only said, "Oh Bella."

I gripped tightly on the handlebars. "Concentrate on pedaling up and down," he encouraged me. I thought of nothing but pushing the pedals up and down. It worked. "I'm moving! Yes! I'm moving!

Then suddenly, I realized that a tree was just a few inches from me. I swerved too late but Edward caught me before I fell. "Nice try, " he said " but let's work on your steering first.

After what seemed like eons of practicing, he said, "Okay. Let's try both pedaling and steering." I tried as he guided me by my side. The wind blew against my face and a sense of exhilaration swept through me.

I turned to smile at Edward and realized he wasn't there. I was cycling by myself and I was enjoying it—immensely. "Edward really is a good teacher, " I thought. Then it hit me. "Where's Edward?!" I turned back and cycled frantically .

I encountered a path strewn with rose petals and candles guiding the way, I put the bike down and decided to follow the path. I entered a grove of maple trees in their autumn splendor.

The first thing I saw was Edward. "Where were you?! I was frantic!" Then, I noticed everything else. There were ribbons encircling the tree, lanterns hanging high on the branches, There was a pavilion. I entered and underneath was yes, a thick, soft carpet scattered with flowers and even gemstones. There was a table with a basket and an ornate candlestick. I could hear a sweet, trilling sound but I didn't know where the source was.

I sat, astounded, on one of the chairs beside the table. Edward approached me. "Edward, what's all this?" I asked. He put his finger to my lips and knelt down. He kissed my hand, giving me thrills.

"Bella, I love you. My sole purpose is to make you happy and that makes me happy. The one thing that would complete my happiness is this—"He held out a ring with a crescent-shaped gem and differently-colored gemstones surrounding it. "Bella, will you marry me?"

I gasped.

(A/N : OOOH ! A CLIFFY! Sorry, if it was really ugly and horridly done. I was in a hurry. I really want to know what you people think. Should I continue?)


End file.
